Omega Legends
by Saint Zero
Summary: Un sueño hecho historia , una historia hecha leyenda , una leyeneda perdida en los anales de tiempo ... descontinuado pot modificaciones masivas
1. Preludio

**Preludio **

**El legado de una Nueva Leyenda**

"_Que es la relidad ,que es un sueño nadie puede decir la diferencia por que todos somos prisioneros de nuesta mente ... Pero si un dia lograrar liberarte de ello que harias ._

_¿Si el mas loco de tus sueños se hiciera realidad y solo tubieras que dar solo una cosa a cambio (__**Tu cuerpo) aceptarias o no? **__Porque solo somos prisioneros de nuestros cuerpos._

_Puede parecer una locura pero yo acepte el trato y esta es mi historia porque el tiempo y el espacio solo son limites de nuestra -Mente" Saint Zero_

Overas el ultimo planeta en ser creado después de la gran explosión de inicio del los tiempos. Un lugar donde las leyes físicas no existen y donde los elementos pueden ser dominados... un lugar donde la alquimia supera la ciencia, un lugar donde diferentes especies pensantes han evolucionado hacia la civilización y el conocimiento de su extraño planeta...

**Un lugar donde nada es imposible **

Luego de una gran era de paz las 5 grandes razas entraron en guerra contra los humanos la raza mas joven del planeta. ¿Por que? ... Solo porque sus ansias de poder estaban destruyendo el planeta. Poco a poco la población humana fue diezmada hasta casi extinguirse, se cuenta que el último rey humano le dijo al rey elfo antes de ser ejecutado:

Antes de la ultima gran guerra comience 5 héroes humanos llegaran de un lugar desconocido y vencerán a sus enemigos y reclamaran mi reino apoderándose del corazón de sus herederos, ellos controlaran los elementos como ustedes jamás soñaron; pero uno de ellos será el mas fuerte de todos porque en su alma la desgracia esta sellada. Escuchen su nombre como mi última voluntad ya que su nombre es el final de mi débil especie pero el nacimiento del algo que ustedes nunca llegaran a alcanzar...

Su nombre es: **Omega**

Lo más asombroso fue que cuando termino de hablar en su rostro había una sonrisa llena de serenidad y paz.

Antes de caer el hacha sobre su cabeza dijo:

**Al final solo, se arrepentirán por este error **

Al terminar estas palabras se le cortó la cabeza y el último rey humano desapareció de este mundo. Mientas en un lugar a kilómetros de distancian una pequeña caravana se alejaba con rapidez a un lugar fuera del mapa, a un refugio donde se podrían esconder para evitar su extinción. Luego de este hecho los humanos desaparecieron de la tierra.

Ya han pasado 3000 años desde este hecho y el relato de esta civilizacion se convirtió en una leyenda que se perdió en las arenas del tiempo cayendo al olvido. Solo una raza mantenía vivo su recuerdo solo como tributo a su poder y su ingenio que solo era superado por su corta vida esta raza son los Elfos oscuros; nacidos por la rebelión de sus ancestros de piel azulada que se marcharon por el repudio a su raza por acabar con los únicos seres que perseguían sus sueños al costo de sus vidas...

**Los humanos**

Al observar el final del noble rey, el jefe de los elfos marrones se rebenlo a su a rey por el final tan indigno que le dio al rey humano y así los elfos se dividieron en dos razas los elfos Blancos Y los elfos oscuros. Y así transcurrieron los siglos solo para caer en el olvido...

"**Pero lo que no saben es que eso esta apunto de cambiar"**

**Año: 2450 a.d**

Planeta: Tierra

**Ruinas de colonia Eurasia**

Luego de una gran batalla para liberar al mundo de una plaga digital Omega el contenedor del virus maverick fue derrotado pero lo que el no sabe que el destino le tiene una ultima misión la mas importante de su existencia...

**(Omega Pvs)**

Status: daño critico operatividad 2

Energía del núcleo 1

Daño estructural masivo

Reporte general Irreparable

Iniciando con el protocolo Omega

.................

Salvando base de datos....

Iniciando conversión del núcleo....

Iniciando Transformación a Bio-Metal

................

Error de Protocolo........

Falta el portador...

Iniciando escaneo del ADN...

Tiempo aproximado...

13000 horas

Energía Insuficiente

Entrando en modo Hibernación

Lanzando Bio-Link

Abriendo Hiper-puerta...

Bio-Link en linea esperando coordenadas ...

Tiempo Aproximado....

Analizando... 12000 horas

Comenzando hibernación....

**(Fin de Omega Pvs)**

Sin saber que era observado poco a poco se desconecto pero sin saber que en ese momento un portal se abría bajo su cuerpo destruido haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre de su dimensión

**Año ¿?**

**Hiper-Espacio**

Un pequeño científico estaba un poco intrigado de cómo este androide había llegado a este lugar inaccesible y en tan pésimo estado pero lo mas curioso es que desde llego su estructura había estado mutando a un especie de metal vivo cambiando de forma hasta que solo se había convertido en una armadura vacía...

**¿?**- Esto es imposible (decía revisado un antiguo libro) como puede ser el de la leyenda...

**¿?**- Pero aun falta un factor El Portador de la Armadura aun no ha llegado espero que no llegue demasiado tarde por que sino las vidas de sus Guardianes estarán perdidas

El pequeño ser observaba unas pantallas donde se mostraban cuarto jóvenes que se jugaban la vida por cumplir sus objetivos sin saber que la mayor aventura de sus vidas esta por dar comienzo...

**¿?**-Si el portador no llega sus vidas estarán perdidas...

**¿?**-Y Overas estará perdido...

**¿?**-Por favor date prisa

**Planeta: Tierra **

**Lugar: America Latina**

**Año: 2007**

**9:05 hrs.**

Todo comenzó igual que siempre un día **normal**...

Pero lo que no sabía es que seria su último día con vida este mundo.

Un chico iba caminado por la calle, chico de tez morena, ojos negros y una gran cola de caballo llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera amarilla y una chaqueta negra sobre todo, aparte de llevar unos audífonos.

**(Música de fondo In the end -linkin park -hybrid theory)**

Al entar al banco solo noto que el tiempo se congelo solo para ver 5 balas de alto calibre a centimetros de su cuerpo la ilusion solo puro unos segundos pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que iba a morir ...

Luego el dolor tibio de mis pulmones perforados perdi mi fuerza y cai al suelo segun desde mi punto de vista en camara lenta solo una palabra salio de mi boca

Damn

En mi mente solo lamentaba perder a la unica persona que alguna ves habia querido Maria ... lagrimas caian de mis ojos sabia que todo estaba perdido.

(**Fin de la música de fondo**)

**Hiper - Espacio**

**(Omega Pvs) **

Escaneo de ADN completo comenzando tele transportación del objetivo...

Coordenadas adquiridas...

Status del portador... **Critico**

Prioridad Máxima rescatar al portador

Forzar protocolo alfa recuperar el objetivo...

Tiempo aproximado... 90 segundos

**(Fin de Omega Pvs)**

**Planeta: Tierra **

**Lugar: La victoria - Venezuela **

**Año: 2007**

**9:08 hrs.**

**¿-quieres Vivir o Morir responde?**

_Quiero Vivir _dije en un susurro

¿- **Solo a un precio debes abandonar tu cuerpo aceptas?**

_Si acepto _dije antes de perder el conocimiento

Alrededor del joven se comenzó a formar un aro de energía de color rojo que paso desapercibido por los aterrorizados clientes del banco que solo miraban la escena con en estado de shok cuando volvieron en si ya el cuerpo del joven había desaparecido solo quedaba un charco de sangre.

**Hiper - Espacio**

**(Omega Pvs) **

Sujeto recuperado...

Condición**: Critica **

Iniciando protocolo **Omega...**

Cargando datos...

Analizando compatibilidad...

**Compatibilidad....99, 9**

**Estabilizando signos vitales...**

**Comenzando etapa de fusión...**

**Salvando memorias...**

Aislando los órganos vitales...

Status**: Completo**

**Comenzando remodelación celular...**

Tiempo aproximado... **400 Años...**

**Escaneado recuerdos....**

Modelo de Armadura Obtenido...

Recreando...**. **

Armadura Pesadilla **(Nighthmare Armor)... **completando...

**Potencial: ∞**

**Compatibilidad... 120**

**Terminado Comprobación**

Status: **Completo**

Preparado para bio-fusión...

Comenzado fusión...

Desconexión principal...

Fusión completa...

Comenzando Teletransporte

Coodernadas Ab232=gh

Abriendo Hiper-Puerta

Transferencia Completa...

**Log 000**

**Protocolo omega Completado Hibridación Completa **

**(Fin de Omega Pvs)**


	2. Historia Olvidadas

La historia de un planeta olvidado

En la hoguera

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, inhalo el humo y lo dejó salir lentamente. La mayor parte de su cara estaba escondida bajo una gruesa y vieja capucha, detras de él solo había una profunda oscuridad. Con el débil resplandor de su pipa era imposible ver su silueta.

Se presentó como un bardo (Todavía nadie le creía, ya que su profunda voz era bromista) y sospechábamos que viajaba a través del peligroso bosque solo. Sin embargo, se ofreció a contarnos una historia si compartíamos nuestra comida y el calor del fuego. Accedimos, solo porque no podíamos dejar al viajero en el frío bosque. Nos pusimos cómodos alrededor del fuego, manteniendo nuestras armas preparadas en caso de peligro y esperamos a ke empezara su historia. La noche era muy fría y su baja y profunda voz se oía trankila en las montañas, manteniendo su pipa cerca comenzó con la historia.

Genesis.

La historia que voy a contar trata sobre aquellos que llamamos dioses. Escuchar atentamente porque esta es la verdadera historia...

Hace mucho, un tiempo atrás que no imaginas, solo había un globo en el que toda la creación estaba mezclada. No había nadie con quien compartirlo, el globo era grande y pequeño, oscuro y luminoso, todo y nada.

Durante cientos de años el globo empezó a crecer y finalmente dos poderes empezaron a formarlo. Tal como crecían, los poderes desarrollaron conocimiento y ego y los separaron en Blanca Luz y Oscuridad. La Blanca Luz estaba formada por lo femenino y se llamó así misma Einhasad. La Oscuridad estaba formada por lo masculino y se nombró Gran Kain. Estos dos entes marcaron el principio del universo y todo lo que conocemos hoy.

Einhasad y Gran Kain unieron sus fuerzas para salir del globo. En este punto el globo se hizo añicos. Algunos trozos crecieron para llegar a ser Cielo, algunos disminuyeron para ser Tierra. Entre el Cielo y la Tierra había Agua y algunas partes de Tierra algunos disminuyeron para ser Tierra. Entre el Cielo y la Tierra había Agua y algunas partes de Tierra formaron Islas. El espíritu del globo se llamó Ether, por supuesto también hecho añicos con la rotura del globo. Esto trajo la variedad de animales y plantas entre los seres. Las "Criaturas del Génesis" fueron formadas a partir de este espíritu, los gigantes eran la mejor raza. Eran conocidos como los sabios, ya que su inteligencia era tan espectacular como sus fuertes cuerpos. Los gigantes prometieron mantener la confianza en Einhasad y Gran Kain ya que fueron las acciones de los dos dioses las que crearon su vida y su mundo. Einhasad y Gran Kain estaban satisfechos con los gigantes y los nombraron ser los amos de todas las criaturas. Esto fue antes de la muerte y de que el verdadero paraíso existiera.

Einhasad y Gran Kain dieron vida a muchos ahijados entre ellos. Los primeros cinco gozaron de la autoridad de la tierra. A la ahijada mayor, Shilen, se le encargó el Agua. Al ahijado mayor, Paagrio, el control del fuego y a la segunda ahijada, Maphr, el control de las Islas. El segundo ahijado, Sayha, se convirtió en sabio del Viento. Para la más joven, Eva, no quedaban elementos, por eso ella creó los Poemas y la Música. Mientras los otros dioses estaban ocupados con sus responsabilidades, Eva, escribía Poemas y serenaba a sus hermanos con la Música. Y así empezó la Era de los Dioses no existiendo ningún lugar en la tierra desconocido para ellos.

* * *

Creación de las razas.

Einhasad era la Diosa de la Creación y creó formas usando su propio espíritu. Sus hijos usaron su propia energía para crear vida a partir de estas formas. Shilen infundió el espíritu del Agua en la primera forma. Así fue como se creó la raza de los Elfos. Paagrio infundió el espíritu del Fuego en la segunda forma. Así fue como se creó la raza de los Orcos. Maphr infundió el espíritu de la Tierra en la tercera forma. Así fue como se creó la raza de los Enanos.

Sayha infundió el espíritu del viento dentro de la cuarta forma. Así fue como la raza de las Arteia fue creada.

Gran Kain era el Dios de la Destrucción. Cuando vió el trabajo de Einhasad, se puso curiosamente celoso. Imitó a Einhasad y creó una forma de su propia imagen. Entonces fue a ver a Shilen, la mayor de sus hijas y le pidió infundir su espíritu en la forma. Shilen se sorprendió mucho y le contestó, "Padre, por qué quieres hacer semejante cosa?, Einhasad, mi madre, es responsable de la creación, por favor no codicies aquel trabajo que no es tuyo, una criatura que recibe la vida del Dios de la Destrucción solo ocasionará desastre"

Pero Gran Kain no se dió por vencido, tras mucho engatusar y persuadir, pudo conseguir finalmente el consentimiento de Shilen. "Lo haré pues, pero ya he entregado el espíritu del Agua a madre. Por lo tanto lo único que puedo darte son las sobras". Shilen entregó el estancado y corrupto espíritu del Agua a Gran Kain. Gran Kain lo aceptó gustosamente. A pesar de todo, Gran Kain sentía que no era suficiente el darle solo un espíritu a su criatura. Por lo que fue a ver a Paagrio, su hijo mayor, como Shilen, Paagrio tambien advirtió a Gran Kain. Pero no pudo negarse a su padre. Por lo tanto entregó el moribundo espíritu del Fuego a Gran Kain. Este lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Maphr tambien advirtió y suplicó a su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos pero terminó entregando el árido y contaminado espíritu de la Tierra a su padre.

Sayha, en su turno, dió a su padre el salvaje y violento espíritu del Viento. Satisfecho, Gran Kain tomó todo aquello que consiguió y gritó "Mirar la vida de las criaturas que estoy haciendo! Mirar lo que ha nacido con el espíritu del Agua, el espíritu del Fuego, el espíritu de la Tierra y el espíritu del Viento. Serán más fuertes y sabios que los Gigantes! ellos dominarán el mundo!.

Gran Kain gritó con gran orgullo a todo el mundo e infundió el espíritu dentro de la criatura de su propia imagen. A pesar de todo, el resultado fue terrible. Sus criaturas eran débiles, estúpidas, maliciosas y cobardes. Los otros dioses despreciaron las criaturas de Gran Kain. Para superar la vergüenza de su fallo, Gran Kain abandonó a sus criaturas y se escondió por un tiempo. Estas criaturas se llamaron Humanos. La raza de los Elfos era sabia y hábil para realizar la magia. Pero eran menos sabios que los Gigantes. Por lo tanto, los Gigantes permitieron que los Elfos les sirvieran en actividades políticas y en temas mágicos.

La raza de los Orcos era fuerte. Poseían una resistencia inagotable y una gran fuerza de voluntad. A pesar de todo, eran menos fuerte que los Gigantes. Por lo tanto, los Gigantes permitieron que los Orcos les sirvieran en la Guerra. La raza de los Enanos eran diestros. Eran buenos ingenieros, hábiles matemáticos y sobresalientes artesanos. Los Gigantes permitieron que les sirvieran en trabajos de banca y de fabricación. La alada raza de las Arteias era amante de la libertad y poseían una eterna curiosidad. Los Gigantes querían capturar y subyugar a las criaturas de vuelo libre, pero en cuanto una Arteia fue encerrada en una jaula, ésta perdió rápidamente su fuerza y murió. Los Gigantes fueron abandonados, pero permitieron a las Arteias volar libres. Así que las Arteias visitaban la ciudad de los Gigantes para traerles noticias de otras partes del mundo.

Los Humanos no podían hacer nada bien y así se hicieron esclavos de los Gigantes, haciendo todo tipo de trabajos. La Vida de los Humanos no era mucho mejor que la de los animales.

* * *

**La guerra de los dioses**.

El gran Kain era un dios libre y desinhibido, pero cometió un gran error seduciendo a Shilen, su hija mayor. Llevaron su affair, evitando las miradas de Einhasad, hasta que Shilen quedó embarazada. Cuando Einhasad lo descubrió, se enfureció. Despojando a su hija de su condición de diosa del agua, Einhasad ordenó a Shilen que abandonara el continente. El Gran Kain le dio la espalda y Shilen fue abandonada a su suerte.

Estando embarazada, Shilen huyó al este. Y en medio de un profundo y oscuro bosque ella dio a luz, maldiciendo a Einhasad y al Gran Kain con cada dolor del parto.

Los bebés nacidos de los horribles dolores de Shilen y debido a la desesperación y la cólera de sus maldiciones se convirtieron en demonios. Entre ellos, los más fuertes fueron los llamados "dragones".

Había un total de seis dragones, creados con maldiciones contra los seis dioses. Shilen se lleno de cólera hacia Einhasad que la expulsó, y hacia el Gran Kain que la sedujo y después abandonó. Apoyándose en la fuerza de sus niños, ella creó un ejercito para castigar a los dioses.

Había un total de seis dragones, creados con maldiciones contra los seis dioses. Shilen se lleno de cólera hacia Einhasad que la expulsó, y hacia el Gran Kain que la sedujo y después abandonó. Apoyándose en la fuerza de sus niños, ella creó un ejercito para castigar a los dioses.

A los dragones más fuertes se les ordenó estar al frente del ejercito de demonios para luchar contra los dioses. Al oír esto, Aulakiria, el dragón de la luz, mirando con ojos tristes a Shilen dijo:  
"Madre, no sabe lo que está haciendo. ¿Usted realmente desea la destrucción eterna de los dioses? Realmente quiere que su padre, su madre y sus hermanos caigan a tierra en charcos de su propia sangre?".Sus súplicas no cambiaron los pensamientos de Shilen.

Al final los demonios invadieron el palacio donde vivían los dioses y comenzó una feroz batalla. Los seis dragones destruyeron por completo el palacio de los dioses. Incluso los dioses se sintieron intimidados por la increíble energía de los dragones. La batalla parecía destinada a durar para siempre. Y si la guerra no paraba, el mundo dejaría de existir y todas las cosas vivas serían aniquiladas.

Numerosos mensajeros de los dioses y demonios fueron destruidos o desaparecieron. Cada día había rayos y truenos pues las increíbles fuerzas chocaban violentamente en el cielo. Los gigantes y las otras criaturas vivas de la tierra temblaron mientras observaban la terrible lucha en el cielo.

La feroz batalla continuó durante varios años, y eventualmente el equilibrio se fue inclinando gradualmente hacia un lado. A pesar de sufrir muchas lesiones, Einhasad y el Gran Kain, tenían poderes más grandes y destruyeron a muchos demonios. Los dragones aguantaron la lucha, aunque tenían profundas heridas y estaban acribillados de cicatrices. Su fatiga llegó a ser más y más evidente. Después de una tiempo, pareció que la guerra acabaría con la exterminación del ejercito de Shilen. Al final los dragones abrieron sus alas y volaron a la tierra para escapar. Los demonios supervivientes les siguieron. Y aunque los dioses deseaban destruir a aquel ejercito que se retiraba, debido a sus lesiones todo lo que podían hacer era mirar como dragones y demonios partían.  
Shilen no podía soportar su tristeza mientras sus niños fallecían uno a uno y perdían la guerra. Por eso inventó el Inframundo y gobernó sobre él.

* * *

**La gran inundación. **

Después de que Shilen se hubiera ido, Eva heredó la autoridad para gobernar sobre las aguas. Pero Eva era de naturaleza tímida y después de presenciar el terrible fallecimiento de su hermana mayor y la guerra entre los dioses, ella se volvió aún más temerosa. Para evitar la pesada responsabilidad que le correspondía, cavó un túnel en el fondo de un lago y se ocultó.  
Sin una diosa que gobernara sobre ellos, los espíritus del agua se encontraron sin propósito y comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo. Un montón de agua se dirigió hacia un mismo lugar y formo un pantano. El agua no fluyó entonces en otro lugar y allí se formó un desierto. A menudo, partes del continente se hundían inesperadamente en el océano o una isla nueva aparecía repentinamente en medio de ninguna parte. En algunos lugares, llovió día y noche hasta que todo excepto las cimas de las montañas más altas se encontró sumergido.

Allí donde seguía habiendo cualquier pedazo de tierra sobre el agua, todas las criaturas vivas se reunían para preservar su vida y la tierra cayó en el pandemonium. Tanto en el continente como en el océano, todas las criaturas sufrían. En nombre de todas las criaturas vivas, los gigantes solicitaron ayuda a los dioses.

Einhasad y el Gran Kain buscaron por todas partes en el continente y finalmente encontraron el lago en el cual se ocultaba Eva.

"Eva, mira qué sucedió porque evitaste tu responsabilidad. Estás destruyendo la armonía de este continente que creamos con todos nuestros esfuerzos. No toleraré que continúes desobedeciéndome." Einhasad estaba tan enfurecida que sus ojos ardían brillantes como rugientes llamas.

Debido a las inundaciones, incontables gigantes y criaturas vivas partieron al mundo de Shilen. Esto hizo que Einhasad envidiara a Shilen. Temblando con miedo, Eva terminó de rendirse a su madre. Cuando Eva asumió su autoridad para controlar las aguas, los desastres cesaron gradualmente. Sin embargo, era imposible restaurar el continente que yacía en ruinas.

* * *

**El fin de las edades.**

Solamente cuando llamas rojas comenzaron a caer desde los cielos los gigantes se dieron cuenta del tremendo error que habian cometido. Combinando todas sus fuerzas intentaron frustrar el furioso lanzamiento de Einhasad y el Martillo de la Desesperanza. Pero incluso con el poder de los gigantes, no pudieron mas que desviar ligeramente el trayecto del martillo, que seguia segando las ciudades mientras descendia a el mundo.  
Fue suficiente para destruir a la mayor ciudad del mundo; incontables gigantes y otras razas fueron instantaneamente diezmadas. Un gran agujero fue creado en la tierra y inmensas olas cubrieron la superficie. Finalmente, casi todos los gigantes habian perecido.

Aquellos gigantes que consiguieron sobrevivir huyeron al este para evitar la ira de Einhasad. Su camino era similar al que habia tomado Shilen en su lucha. Einhasad continuo cazandolos uno por uno y quemandolos hasta la muerte con relampagos. Los restantes gigantes fugitivos temblaban de temor y rezaron a Gran Kain.

"Gran Kain, Gran Kain! Nos hemos dado cuenta de que nuestro camino era erroneo. Solo tu puedes detener la furia y la locura de Einhasad. No nos dejes perecer, nosotros que hemos sido nacidos del mismo lugar que tu mismo, nosotros que somos las criaturas mas sabias y poderosas en la tierra!".

De repente Gran Kain sintio que le embargaba un sentimiento de piedad por esas pobres criaturas y reflexiono que los gigantes ya habian sufrido suficiente por su transgresion. Alzando las mas profundas aguas de los mares del sur bloqueó el paso de Einhasad.

Einhasad gritó de furia, "¿Qué es esto?! ¿Quién se atreve a interferir en mi camino?! Eva, mi querida hermano, librate del agua que bloquea mi paso ahora mismo o preparate para meterte en los pasos de tu hermana mayor!"

Eva temia a Einhasad e inmediatamente devolvio las aguas al oceano. Einhasad continuo persiguiendo a los gigantes, matandolos uno a uno. Estos lloraron a Gran Kain de nuevo.

"Gran Kain! El mas poderoso de los dioses! Einhasad continua acechandonos, determinada a exterminarnos! Te rezamos, por favor ten piedad y salvanos!"

Gran Kain levanto la tierra en la que se encontraban los gigantes. El gran risco impedia la persecucion de Einhasad y ella gritó en alta voz.

"¡Maphr, mi querida hermana! ¿Quién se atreve a interferir conmigo?! ¡Baja la tierra en este instante. O preparate para seguir el camino de tu hermana!"

Temerosa por estas palabras, Maphr trato de reducir la tierra, pero Gran Kain la detuvo.

"Einhasad, porque no lo dejas? Toda la tierra conoce de tu furia y tiembla ante tu ira. Los sabios pero estupidos gigantes sienten el mal que han hecho hasta lo mas profundo. ¡Miralo por ti misma! La raza de orgullosas y nobles criaturas – que una vez dominaron la tierra – esta escondiendose en una estrecha franja de tierra y temblando de miedo por intentar escapar de ti! Ya no pueden desafiar a los dioses. Este lugar sera la prision de los gigantes para toda la eternidad. Calma tu furia, tu venganza esta completada."

Einhasad aun sentia ira, pero no podia actuar contra los deseos de Gran Kain – la fuerza que poseia era igual a la suya. Ella decidio eso, como habia dicho Gran Kain, seria mejor dejar a los gigantes en esa tierra estrecha y esteril para por siempre arrepentirse de sus pecados en lugar de matarlos a todos. Acabo su caza y volvio a su casa.

Despues de lo ocurrido, Einhasad rara vez interferia con los acontecimientos de la tierra, puesto que habia sido profundamente decepcionada por los seres de la Tierra. Gran Kain también estuvo de acuerdo en no mostrarse a si mismo en la Tierra. La edad de los dioses estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

**Un retorno al fuego del campamento **

La extraña pausa en su historia.  
Cautivados por el cuento, no nos habiamos movido mientras nos relataba la historia de nuestro mundo. Su voz, aunque suave, penetraba profundo en nuetras cabezas – como si fuera de naturaleza magica. El mito del que nos habia hablado era completamente diferente del que nosotros conociamos, aun asi nadie protestó. Nosotros, los mas curtidos guerreros en todas las tierras, estabamos cautivados por este estrangero, nerviosos, incluso temerosos de este mero hombre. Cuando un buho cercano alzo el vuelo nos estremecimos con el repentino batir de sus alas.

El extranjero solto unas risas, levanto la humeante pipa hasta sus labios, y continuo si historia.

" No desecheis mi historia automaticamente solo porque sea diferente da aquella que conoceis de los dioses. No hay pruebas de que vuestros sacerdotes esten mas cercanos a la verdad que un poeta errante. La historia de los dioses es la voluntad de los dioses, no de los humanos. Y asi, ¿cómo pueden unos simples sacerdotes conocen la verdad? Oid de nuevo mientras continuo. Esta es la historia de la tierra despues de la desaparición de los dioses. Esta es vuestra propia historia."

El mundo cayo en una gran confusión seguida de la repentina desaparicion de los gigantes. Acostumbrados al control de los gigantes, los elfos, elfos oscuros, enanos y humanos se encaraban con la cruda realidad de defenderse por ellos mismos. En lo mas alto de este temible nuevo desafio, el mundo en el que vivian presentaba los estragos del impacto del Martillo de la Desesperanza. Muchos murieron durante los desastres que trajo Einhasad, y muchos mas murieron en la consiguiente confusion y caos. Las razas de la tierra suplicaron fervientemente a los dioses por la salvación, pero los dioses no respondieron.  
Los primeros en tomar control de la situación fueron los elfos, puesto que ellos fueron la raza responsable de la politica durante la era de los gigantes. Los elfos tuvieron éxito en la unificación de las razas y continuaron con sus vidas. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se mostraba evidente que los elfos no tenian las mismas capacidades para controlar la tierra que tenian los gigantes. Los primeros en alzarse ante los elfos fueron los orcos.

"¿Son los elfos mas fuertes que nosotros? No! ¿Tienen los elfos el derecho de dominarnos? No! ¡No podemos consentir que aquellos quienes son mas debiles se atrevan a levantarse sobre nosotros!"

La fuerza militar de los orcos era poderosa y, habiendo vivido solo en paz, los elfos no eran rival para el orgullo y temeridad de los orcos. La mayoria de la tierra se convirtio en territorio orco en un instante y los elfos fueron conducidos a una esquina del continente. Aqui los elfos solicitaron ayuda de los enanos, quienes, con su abundante riqueza y superiores armas, podian tener una posibilidad contra los orcos.

"Raza de la tierra," lloraron los elfos, "Venid en nuestra ayuda. Las violentas hordas orcas nos persiguen con su absoluto poder. Venid – dejadnos combatir juntos."

Pero los enanos rechazaron friamente ayudar a los elfos. Para sus ojos, el mundo habia cambiado en favor de los orcos. No habia razon para los pragmaticos enanos de unirse con el bando debil. Los elfos se enfurecieron, pero no podian influenciar en su decisión.

Los elfos decidieron entonces conseguir ayuda de la raza del viento – los arteias. Sus reconocidas habilidades y ataques aereos serian suficiente ayuda para que los elfos triunfaran sobre los orcos. Una delegacion elfa viajó hasta los confines de la tierra buscando la ayuda de los arteias.

"Raza del viento, venid en nuestra ayuda! Los bárbaros orcos nos oprimen con su absoluta fuerza. Dejadnos unirnos y enseñemosles su estupidez!"

Pero, al igual que siempre, los arteias no estaban interesados en las politicas o guerras de la tierra. Determinaron no tomar parte en ningun bando y esconderse en lo mas profundo de las tierras interiores. Los elfos se desesperaron.

"Alas, nadie nos ayudara! Es este el final de nuestra raza? Son los sucios orcos quienes tomaran las tierras y reclamaran toda la gloria y la riqueza?"

* * *

**Una Nueva Alianza**

Desanimados por los pragmaticos enanos y los neutrales arteias, los elfos estaban abandonados sin aliados que llevaran a cabo la guerra con los orcos. Abandonados para lamentar su destino, los elfos se sorprendieron con la aparicion de un extraño entre sus filas. El extranjero se arrodillo ante el rey elfo, que se acercó para descubrir que el extranjero era un representante de los humanos. El extranjero llevaba una corona hecha con ramas de arboles.  
"¿Qué ocurre, lider de los humildes humanos?" pregunto el rey elfo, "¿Vienes a burlarte de nuestra desdicha?"

El humano hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y habló, "No, sabio rey. Venimos a ver si nuestras débiles fuerzas pueden ser de alguna ayuda."

Los elfos se alegraron, puesto que aunque los humanos eran insensatos y debiles, su gran numero podia ser de ayuda en la batalla.

"Muy encomiable por vuestra parte, rey humano," conformó el rey elfo. "Insignificantes seres podeis ser, pero vuestra devota lealtad y voluntad de sacrificar vuestras vidas por nosotros es admirable. Vamos, adelante a la batalla para la victoria y vosotros ganareis estar directamente entre los elfos."

El rey humano hizo una gran reverencia ante el rey elfo, y levantando su cabeza, mirando a su homólogo elfo. "Muy noble rey elfo," dijo, "Nosotros los humanos tenemos una petición que hacer antes de que combatamos for la gloriosa victoria de la raza élfica. Nuestro poder es insuficiente. Nuestros dientes no pueden siquiera arañar la piel de los orcos y nuestras uñas son inútiles frente a sus músculos. Os rogamos, dadnos el poder de enfrentarnos a ellos. Enseñadnos los secretos de vuestra magia."

Esta atrevida proposición dejo a los elfos furiosos y conmocionados. ¿Enseñarle magia a los humanos? Jamas! Los elfos gestionaron, invocando hechizos para convertir al humano en un monton de ceniza, pero la lider elfica Veora intercedio. Ella sentia que la petición no era amenzante y debia ser honrada. Los humanos eran demasiado debiles y es muy dudoso que ellos pudieran vencer a los orcos sin ayuda. Y con sus mentes inferiores, los humanos no serian ninguna amenaza incluso si fueran capaces de aprender magia. Y asi, ella hizo un trato que mas tarde le costaria su vida.

Los humans absorvieron rapidamente los caminos de la magia, aprendiendo mucho mas rapido de lo que los elfos habian anticipado. Los cuerpos humanos, aunque no eran tan fuertes como los de los orcos, habian sido fortalecidos a traves de la labor constante y la lucha interior entre su clase. Eran adeptos con sus manos y podian manejar habilmente armas y casi cualquier cosa, su número incrementó de forma enorme e impresionante. En un corto periodo de tiempo, la armada humana se convirtio en una fuerza formidable.

* * *

**Un aliado se vuelve enemigo  
**  
La alianza entre humanos y elfos comenzo a tomar la delantera a los orcos. Mientras las mareas de la batalla se volvian a favor de la alianza, los enanos cambiaron su alianza con los orcos y comenzaron a construir suminstros de guerra para los humanos. Con las armaduras mas fuertes y las armas mas afiladas de los enanos, los humanos podian ahora derrotar la armada orca sin la ayuda de las fuerzas elficas.  
Aunque las victorias de la alianza crecian en numero, los elfos comenzaban a sentirse inquietos. Podian sentir que los humanos crecian en fuerza y mas haya de su control. Aun asi los elfos no permitian que su malestar se convirtiera en preocupación, puesto que ellos no podian imaginar que lo mas bajo de todas las razas – la basura humana – pudiera concevir una revolución. Y con la victoria final sobre los orcos al alcance de la mano, los elfos no tenian tiempo que gastar en preocupaciones con los humanos. Los humanos continuaron aprendiendo mayores formas de magia, y eventualmente la guera acabo con la victoria de la alianza entre humanos y elfos. Los orcos fueron forzados a firmar un humillante tratado de paz y rapidamente se retiraron a la seguridad de sus guaridas en las tierras mas al norte de Elmore.

El lider de los orcos rió mientras partia, "Estupidos elfos. Esta victoria no es vuestra, sino de los sucios humanos. ¿Cómo os proponeis controlar estos monstruos que habeis creado?"

Habia verdad entre esas palabras de resentimiento, los elfos ahora se encaraban a una nueva amenaza – los humanos. Pero despues de la larga batalla, los elfos estaban demasiado cansados y debilitados para luchar. Por el contrario, los humanos con sus nuevos poderes mágicos, se encontraban fortalecidos. Y asi, los humanos se alzaron contra la raza élfica.

Demasiado tarde, los elfos se dieron cuenta que ellos habian tomado bajo sus alas a la descendencia de los dragones. Una feroz batalla entre poderes magicos sacudio la tierra una vez mas. Pero los elfos estaban demasiado debilitados para contener a las fuerzas humanas. Los elfos fueron obligados a retroceder lentamente hasta que estuvieron forzados a refugiarse en la seguridad de sus bosques. Desde la seguridad de su posición, preparaban el choque final contra los humanos. La magia elfica era mas poderosa en estos bosques y buscaron usar esta ventaja para su victoria.

Los elfos cavaron profundas mazmorras por las que rapidamente se oian los ecos del chocar de las espadas y los gritos de la batalla. Pero la victoria final en un asedio que duró 3 meses fue para los humanos. Ni el orgullo de los elfos, ni los poderes mágicos de los bosques elficos, ni siquiera su superior magia podia hacer frente a la innumerable marea que formaban las armadas de los humanos. Los elfos sufrieron un gran daño y con el tiempo esparon a la profundidad de los bosques. En su retirada, conjuraron poderosas barreras mágicas alrededor de sus bosques para prevenir el paso de los humanos o cualquier otra raza.

Y asi, los humanos se convirtieron en los conquistadores de toda la tierra.

* * *

**Un Retorno al fuego del campamento**

El extranjero levantó la cabeza, había acabado su última historia

El cuento era diferente de cualquiera que hubieramos oido, aun asi nos parecia extrañamente familiar. La hermosa doncella elfa de nuestra compañía permanecia en silencio, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La noche se habia cerrado aun más mientras el extranjero hablaba, y ahora los aullidos de las criaturas salvajes fueron a ninguna parte para ser oidos. El viento habia dejado de mecer las ramas sobre nuestras cabezas, incluso la corriente de aguan del arroyo cercano perecía enmudecer. Solo el sonido de nuestra respiración y el chisporroteo del ardiente fuego rasgaba la noche. Parecia como si toda la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor contuviera su aliento para prestar atencion a la historia que se contaba en el campamento.

Nos juntamos un poco mas mientras el extranjero, aclarando su garganta con una pequeña tos, comenzaba de nuevo.

"¿No es irónico que la mas baja de todas las criaturas, los humanos, obtuvieran finalmente el control de las tierras? Pero eso es el resultado de la voluntad humana. Ni siquiera los dioses podian imaginar que los humanos alguna vez se convertirian en los soberanos de la tierra.

"Ahora, os contare el relato del mas brillante reino humano que jamas haya existido. Esta es la historia de los humanos que caminaron el mismo sendero que los gigantes."

* * *

**La historia se reescribe**

Durante las largas batallas contra los orcos y los elfos, los humanos comenzaron a formar reinos primitivos entre ellos. El grupo central estaba compuesto por el clan Athena y humanos hábiles con la magia. Protegían a su gente con su poder, mantenian el orden mediante amenazas, y ocasionalmente se veian envueltos en pequeñas y grandes batallas.

El orden se resolvió rapidamente cuando el lider de Athena, Shuniman, unio las regiones actualmente conocidas como Aden y Elmore. Llamo a este reino Elmoreden y se autoproclamó emperador. La corona de ramas que adornaba la frente de sus ancestros fue sustituida por una corona de oro con brillantes joyas que adornaria ahora su propia frente. Llego a ser conocido como una presencia equiparable a la de los dioses en los tomos de sus seguidores.

El emperador Shuniman se preocupaba de la limitación de vida que tenian los humanos. El hecho de que Gran Kain, dios de la muerte y la destruccion, fuera su creador, dio a los humanos un complejo de inferioridad. Ademas, los relatos de que fueron creados a partir de lo sobrante de las otras razas era profundamente humillante para los nuevos soberanos de la tierra. Para su nuevo reino, se necesitaba un nuevo mito; una nueva historia que los mostrara como seres nobles.

Finalmente, y a través de grandes reformas religiosas, Shinuman hizo a Einhasad la diosa de los humanos en lugar de Gran Kain. Mitos e historias fueron cambiados y aquellos practicantes de la magia negra, asi como los seguidores de Gran Kain, fueron acosados. La reforma religiosa continuo por generaciones hasta que al final todos los humanos creyeron que Einhasad, la diosa del bien, era su creadora y que Gran Kain era simplemente el dios del mal. Cuando supo de eso, Gran Kain rió en señal de aprobación.

"Aunque no me sirvan, no seré enojado. Pero ignorantes humanos, no importa como intenteis cubrir el cielo con vuestras manos – es realmente el cielo mas pequeño que nuestro puño?

* * *

**Elmoreden y Perios  
**  
Mientras el emperador Shuniman y el reino de Elmoreden crecia y prosperaba, la region de Gracia a través de las aguas seguia sumida en la confusión. La geografia de Gracia era variada y peligrosa y aunque muchas grupos de humanos lucharon por su control, ningun poder habia emergido para unificar su gobierno. Pequeños reinos salpicaban el paisaje, reclamando parcelas de tierra para si y conducian pequeñas escaramuzas y grandes batallas mientras peleaban por la dominación.

Llego el dia en el que la poderosa armada de Elmoreden invadió la tierra a través del puente occidental y el reino de Gracia se vio forzado a aliarse para su propia defensa. Mucha de la realeza y la aristocracia fue asesinada en el proceso. Los aristocratas supervivientes aumentaron su poder. Finalmente, la invasion de Elmoreden fue repelida, y ademas sirvió para crear una fundación para el recientemente unificado reino de Gracia. Este nuevo reino fue llamado Perios.

A partir de entonces, Perios y Elmoreden se encerraron en una disputa por la dominación. Elmoreden, que habia establecido primeramente un reino unficado y poseia un gran poder militar, era muy superior. Aun asi Perios disponia de sus propios recursos. Primero, el mar que separaba los dos reinos limitaba los caminos para atacar. Ademas, la gente de Perios poseia poderosas reliquias abandonadas por los gigantes que podian ser de ayuda para conseguir la ventaja militar.

Incluso con su aplastante poderio militar, el reino de Elmoreden no pudo conquistar Perios.

* * *

**Beleth y la Torre de Marfil  
**  
El reino de Elmoreden era el hogar de la Torre de Marfil, una institución para el aprendizaje de la magia. Los magos trabajando en la Torre de Marfil trataban de recuperar, estudiar y mejorar la antigua magia de los gigantes. Las capacidades magicas de los estudiantes de la torre eran magnificas, y llego un tiempo que su influencia sobre el reino era cercana a la del emperador de Elmoreden.

Entre ellos se encontraba Beleth, el mago mas poderoso de todos y uno de los mayores genios que han caminado sobre la tierra. Estaba obsesionado con la magia de los gigantes y consiguio adquirir casi todos sus poderes. Pero el poder de los gigantes era un poder maldito no adecuado para los humanos, y habiendolo conseguido, la ambición de Beleth y su sed de control crecio desmesuradamente. Alarmado, el reindo y los magos de la Torre de Marfil combinaron sus fuerzas para encargarse ellos mismos de Beleth. Pero Beleth albergaba una tremenda fuerza y poder en las artes oscuras.

Finalmente, los magos de la Torre de Marfil, usando la prohibida magia negra, consiguieron suprimir los poderes de Beleth el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo y encerrarlo en las mazmorras bajo la torre. Pero a pesar de los caballeros y magos que protegian el sello, Beleth consiguió romper el sello y escapar. Huyo a la Isla de Hellbound a recuperar sus fuerzas y continuar con su ambición de conquista.

La magia negra lanzada para atrapar a Beleth tuvo efectos secundarios. Las partes mas al sur de la region ahora conocida como Gludio fueron convertidas en tierra muerta bajo los efectos de la magia negra, y muchos humanos fueron asesinados cuando el hechizo fue lanzado. El reino hecho la culpa de esto a Beleth y propago que Beleth era un demonio oculto entre los hombres.

* * *

**Los herederos de la Tierra**

Poco después de la unificación de Aden, Gracia estableció sus propias tierras cuando la última oposición, los Hwuh, cayeron a manos de Paris. Paris trasladó la capital a Arpenino y reorganizó la estructura de su reino.  
Aden se mostró a si misma una vez que era una fuerza a reconocer con su acertada defensa contra el ataque de Elmore. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta a una nueva pagina en la historia con la repentina muerte de Raoul. Detectando el apropiado momento para atacar, Elmore invadió en varias ocasiones las tierras del norte de Aden. El sucesor de Raoul, Travis consiguió librarse de los invasores, pero el pronto murió a causa de una misteriosa enfermedad. El siguiente en la línea del trono era un chaval de dieciséis años llamado Amadeo.

Al oír esas noticias, Paris exclamó,  
"¡Los cielos están ayudando al reino de Gracia! ¿Un rey de dieciséis años? ¡Esa será la caída del reino de Aden!"

Pero Paris subestimó gravemente al joven Amadeo. El joven rey triunfó en una defensa a gran escala contra Elmore y Paris detectó que su oportunidad de conquistar Aden se desvanecía. Haciendo caso omiso, del consejo de todos, incluyendo el de su hombre de confianza, Dillios, Paris lanzó un ataque masivo contra Aden por mar y tierra.

Los resultados fueron catastróficos. Asteir, el expulsado rey de Elmore, unió sus fuerzas a las de Aden, el que había sido durante largo tiempo enemigo de su padre. "¿No tienes vergüenza? ¡Deberías de matarte con tu propia espada por estar apoyando al enemigo de tu padre!" Gritó Paris lleno de furia. Asteir ignorando el comentario, contestó "Tomare medidas con el cachorro mas adelante, pero ahora tu eres mi presa principal"

La batalla de Kiran se mostró como un momento clave en aquella guerra y las tropas de Gracia fueron derrotadas y desmoralizadas, retirándose a sus propias tierras. El fallo en la invasión de Aden dejó huella en el orgullo de Paris, porque él jamás había conocido la derrota. A causa de eso, Paris enfermó y murió poco después.

El heredero de Gracia era un hombre frágil llamado Carnaria, al que muchos juzgaban inadecuado para gobernar el reino. Cucarus, desde la oposición, desafió a Carnaria por la posesión del trono. Aconsejado por Dillios, Cucarus ganó popularidad entre la gente de Gracia y el Carnaria dividieron el reino en dos facciones. El norte y el sur de Gracia llegaron a ser enemigos encarnizados y la lucha consumió todas sus energías.

Estas fueron las mejores noticias para Amadeo, y utilizó esa tregua en la lucha para fortalecer el reino de Aden. A través de estos esfuerzos, Aden, Elmore y Gracia entraron en un periodo de paz y se dio paso a una difícil época de paz.

_**Cuando el hombre hubo acabado la historia, la luz había empezado a arrastrarse por el oscuro cielo. La larga noche había pasado y llegaba el amanecer. Nada quedaba del fuego salvo la ceniza humeante. El narrador encendió su pipa de nuevo y le dio una calada pensativa."Así que mi historia llega a un final por ahora ¿Con el tiempo, continuará la leyenda quizá? Quién sabe... ¿Estarán vuestros nombres algún día en mi historia?"**_La luz del sol de la mañana empezó a elevarse y pude detectar que un acontecimiento realmente significativo estaba ocurriendo frente a mí. Conseguí reunir el valor de preguntarle."¿Quién es usted? ¿Porque nos cuenta estas historia y como es que usted las conoce?"

_**El hombre sin mediar palabra se puso en pie. Cuando se levantó empezó a aumentar de tamaño. Él, que había parecido un hombre mientras se encontraba sentado era ahora un gigante de casi veinte pies de alto, su sombra cubría al grupo entero. Sus rasgos seguían sin distinguirse debajo de su capucha. Y entonces él, lenta y sutilmente empezó a evaporarse. Solo puedo describirlo ahora como si sus bordes se marchitaran y repentinamente una ráfaga de viento se lo llevara como si solo fuera polvo.  
El no nos había dicho nada, pero ahora creo que sé quien era. Disfrazarse para contar historias a las razas del mundo es exactamente la clase de acto que realizaría uno que ha existido desde el principio del mundo... ¿Tal vez incluso aquel que creó la humanidad**_

_**Solo se noto un susurrro en el viento...**_

_**Mi nombre es Cronos**_


End file.
